Crepúsculo invertido
by Fanhy Everdeen
Summary: Que pasaría si Bella fuera una Cullen y Edward un Swan. En que cambiaría la historia? Se convertirá en un Crepúsculo invertido?
1. Primer encuentro

**Todo lo que reconozcan es de la Señora Meyer, yo solo juego con sus personajes.**

**CAPITULO 1: Primer encuentro…. Parte 1**

En la península de Olympic, al noroeste del Estado de Washington, existe un pueblecito llamado Forks cuyo cielo casi siempre permanece encapotado. En esta insignificante localidad llueve más que en cualquier otro sitio de los Estados Unidos. Mi madre se escapó conmigo de aquel lugar y de sus tenebrosas y sempiternas sombras cuando yo apenas tenía unos meses.

Me había visto obligado a pasar allí un mes cada verano hasta que por fin me impuse al cumplir los catorce años; así que, en vez de eso, los tres últimos años, Charlie, mi padre, había pasado sus dos semanas de vacaciones conmigo en California.

Y ahora me exiliaba a Forks, un acto que me aterraba, ya que detestaba el lugar.

Adoraba Phoenix. Me encantaba el sol, el calor abrasador, y la vitalidad de una ciudad que se extendía en todas las direcciones.

—Edward —me dijo mamá por enésima vez antes de subir al avión—, no tienes por qué hacerlo.

—Es que quiero ir —le mentí. Siempre se me ha dado muy mal eso de mentir, pero había dicho esa mentira con tanta frecuencia en los últimos meses que ahora casi sonaba convincente.

—Saluda a Charlie de mi parte —dijo con resignación.

—Sí, lo haré.

—Te veré pronto —insistió—. Puedes regresar a casa cuando quieras. Volveré tan pronto como me necesites.

Pero en sus ojos vi el sacrificio que le suponía esa promesa.

—No te preocupes por mí —le pedí—. Todo irá estupendamente. Te quiero, mamá.

Me abrazó con fuerza durante un minuto; luego, subí al avión y ella se marchó.

Para llegar a Forks tenía por delante un vuelo de cuatro horas de Phoenix a Seattle, y desde allí a Port Angeles una hora más en avioneta y otra más en coche. No me desagrada volar, pero me preocupaba un poco pasar una hora en el coche con Charlie.

Para las buenas gentes de Forks, Charlie es el jefe de policía Swan.

La principal razón de querer comprarme un coche, a pesar de lo escaso de mis ahorros, era que me negaba en redondo a que me llevara por todo el pueblo en un coche con luces rojas y azules en el techo. No hay nada que ralentice más la velocidad del tráfico que un poli.

Charlie me abrazó torpemente con un solo brazo cuando bajaba a trompicones la escalerilla del avión.

—Me alegro de verte, Edward —dijo con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que me sostenía firmemente—. Apenas has cambiado. ¿Cómo está Renée?

—Mamá está bien. Yo también me alegro de verte, papá —no le podía llamar Charlie a la cara.

Todas mis maletas cupieron fácilmente en el maletero del coche patrulla.

—He localizado un coche perfecto para ti, y muy barato —anunció una vez que nos abrochamos los cinturones de seguridad.

- ¿Qué tipo de coche?

—Bueno, es un monovolumen, un Chevy para ser exactos.

— ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

— ¿Te acuerdas de Billy Denali, el que vivía en La Push?

—No.

—Solía venir de pesca con nosotros durante el verano —me explicó.

Por eso no me acordaba de él. Se me da bien olvidar las cosas dolorosas e innecesarias.

—Ahora está en una silla de ruedas —continuó Charlie cuando no respondí—, por lo que no puede conducir y me propuso venderme su camión por una ganga.

— ¿De qué año es?

—Bueno, Billy ha realizado muchos arreglos en el motor. En realidad, tampoco tiene tantos años.

— ¿Cuándo lo compró?

—En 1984... Creo.

— ¿Y era nuevo entonces?

—En realidad, no. Creo que era nuevo a principios de los sesenta, o a lo mejor a finales de los cincuenta —confesó con timidez.

— ¡Papá, por favor! ¡Se muy poco de coches! No podría arreglarlo si se estropeara y no me puedo permitir pagar un taller.

—Nada de eso, Edward el trasto funciona a las mil maravillas. Hoy en día no los fabrican tan buenos.

— ¿Y qué entiendes por barato?

Después de todo, ése era el punto en el que yo no iba a ceder.

—Bueno, hijo, ya te lo he comprado como regalo de bienvenida.

Charlie me miró de reojo con rostro expectante.

Vaya, gratis.

—No tenías que hacerlo, papá. Iba a comprarme un coche.

—No me importa. Quiero que te encuentres a gusto aquí.

Charlie mantenía la vista fija en la carretera mientras hablaba. Se sentía incómodo al expresar sus emociones en voz alta. Yo lo había heredado de él, de ahí que también mirara hacia la carretera cuando le respondí:

—Es estupendo. Gracias. Te lo agradezco de veras.

—Bueno, de nada. Eres bienvenido—masculló, avergonzado por mis palabras de agradecimiento.

Finalmente llegamos al hogar de Charlie.

Allí, aparcado en la calle delante de una casa que nunca cambiaba, estaba mi nuevo monovolumen, bueno, nuevo para mí. El vehículo era de un rojo desvaído, con guardabarros grande y redondo y una cabina de aspecto bulboso. Para mi enorme sorpresa, me encantó. No sabía si funcionaría, pero podía imaginarme al volante. Además, era uno de esos modelos de hierro sólido que jamás sufren daños, la clase de coches que ves en un accidente de tráfico con la pintura intacta y rodeado de los trozos del coche extranjero que acaba de destrozar.

— ¡Caramba, papá! ¡Me encanta! ¡Gracias!

—Me alegra que te guste —dijo Charlie con voz áspera, nuevamente avergonzado.

Subir todas mis cosas hasta el primer piso requirió un solo viaje escaleras arriba. Tenía el dormitorio de la cara oeste, el que daba al patio delantero. Conocía bien la habitación; había sido la mía desde que nací. El suelo de madera, las paredes pintadas de azul claro, el techo a dos aguas, las cortinas de encaje ya amarillentas flanqueando las ventanas... Todo aquello formaba parte de mi infancia. Los únicos cambios que había introducido Charlie se limitaron a sustituir la cuna por una cama y añadir un escritorio cuando crecí. Encima de éste había ahora un ordenador de segunda mano con el cable del módem grapado al suelo hasta la toma de teléfono más próxima. Mi madre lo había estipulado de ese modo para que estuviéramos en contacto con facilidad.

Una de las cosas buenas que tiene Charlie es que no se queda revoloteando a tu alrededor. Me dejó solo para que deshiciera mis maletas y me instalara, una hazaña que hubiera sido del todo imposible para mi madre.

Resultaba estupendo estar solo, no tener que sonreír ni poner buena cara; fue un respiro que me permitió contemplar a través del cristal la cortina de lluvia con desaliento.

El aterrador cómputo de estudiantes del instituto de Forks era de tan sólo trescientos cincuenta y siete, ahora trescientos cincuenta y ocho. Solamente en mi clase de tercer año en Phoenix había más de setecientos alumnos. Todos los jóvenes de por aquí se habían criado juntos y sus abuelos habían aprendido a andar juntos. Yo sería el chico nuevo de la gran ciudad, una curiosidad, un bicho raro.

El desayuno con Charlie se desarrolló en silencio. Me deseó suerte en la escuela y le dilas gracias, aun sabiendo que sus esperanzas eran vanas. La buena suerte solía esquivarme.

Busque la llave que siempre permanecía escondida debajo del alero junto a la puerta y con el anorak puesto me dirigí al vehículo, aunque no lo puede observar como quería.

Dentro del monovolumen estaba cómodo y a cubierto. Era obvio que Charlie o Billy debían de haberlo limpiado, pero la tapicería marrón de los asientos aún olía tenuemente a tabaco, gasolina y menta. El coche arrancó a la primera, con gran alivio por mi parte, aunque en medio de un gran estruendo, y luego hizo mucho ruido mientras avanzaba al ralentí.

Fue fácil localizar el instituto pese a no haber estado antes. El edificio se hallaba, como casi todo lo demás en el pueblo, junto a la carretera. No resultaba obvio que fuera una escuela, sólo me detuve gracias al cartel que indicaba que se trataba del instituto de Forks.

Aparqué frente al primer edificio, encima de cuya entrada había un cartelito que rezaba «Oficina principal». No vi otros coches aparcados allí, por lo que estuve seguro de que estaba en zona prohibida, pero decidí que iba a pedir indicaciones en lugar de dar vueltas bajo la lluvia como un tonto.

La oficina era pequeña: una salita de espera con sillas plegables acolchadas, una basta alfombra con motas anaranjadas, noticias y premios pegados sin orden ni concierto en las paredes y un gran reloj que hacía tictac de forma ostensible. Las plantas crecían por doquier en sus macetas de plástico, por si no hubiera suficiente vegetación fuera.

Un mostrador alargado dividía la habitación en dos, con cestas metálicas llenas de papeles sobre la encimera y anuncios de colores chillones pegados en el frontal. Detrás del mostrador había tres escritorios. Una pelirroja regordeta con gafas se sentaba en uno de ellos. Llevaba una camiseta de color púrpura que, de inmediato, me hizo sentir que yo iba demasiado elegante.

La mujer pelirroja alzó la vista.

— ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

—Soy Edward Swan —le informé, y de inmediato advertí en su mirada un atisbo de reconocimiento. Me esperaban. Sin duda, había sido el centro de los cotilleos. El hijo de la caprichosa ex mujer del jefe de policía al fin regresaba a casa.

—Por supuesto —dijo.

Rebuscó entre los documentos precariamente apilados hasta encontrar los que buscaba.

—Precisamente aquí tengo el horario de tus clases y un plano de la escuela.

Trajo varias cuartillas al mostrador para enseñármelas. Repasó todas mis clases y marcó el camino más idóneo para cada una en el plano; luego, me entregó el comprobante de asistencia para que lo firmara cada profesor y se lo devolviera al finalizar las clases. Me dedicó una sonrisa y, al igual que Charlie, me dijo que esperaba que me gustara Forks.

Examiné el plano en el monovolumen, intentando memorizarlo con la esperanza de no tener que andar consultándolo todo el día. Lo guardé en la mochila, me la eché al hombro y respiré hondo. Puedo hacerlo, me mentí sin mucha convicción. Nadie me va a morder. Al final, suspiré y salí del coche.

Una vez pasada la cafetería, el edificio número tres resultaba fácil de localizar, ya que había un gran «3» pintado en negro sobre un fondo blanco con forma de cuadrado en la esquina del lado este.

Entregué el comprobante al profesor, un hombre alto y calvo al que la placa que descansaba sobre su escritorio lo identificaba como Sr. Masón. Se quedó mirándome embobado al ver mi nombre, pero no me dedicó ninguna palabra de aliento, y yo, por supuesto, me puse colorado como un tomate.

Mantuve la vista clavada en la lista de lecturas que me había entregado el profesor. Era bastante básica: Bronté, Shakespeare, Chaucer, Faulkner. Los había leído a todos, lo cual era cómodo... y aburrido. Me pregunté si mi madre me enviaría la carpeta con los antiguos trabajos de clase o si creería que la estaba engañando.

Cuando sonó el zumbido casi nasal del timbre, un chico flacucho, con acné y pelo grasiento, se ladeó desde un pupitre al otro lado del pasillo para hablar conmigo.

—Tú eres Edward Swan, ¿verdad?

Parecía demasiado amable, el típico miembro de un club de ajedrez.

— ¿Dónde tienes la siguiente clase? —preguntó. Tuve que comprobarlo con el programa que tenía en la mochila.

—Eh... Historia, con Jefferson, en el edificio seis.

Mirase donde mirase, había ojos curiosos por doquier. —Voy al edificio cuatro, podría mostrarte el camino —demasiado amable, sin duda—. Me llamo Eric —añadió.

-Gracias.

Recogimos nuestros abrigos y nos adentramos en la lluvia, que caía con más fuerza. Hubiera jurado que varias personas nos seguían lo bastante cerca para escuchar a hurtadillas. Esperaba no estar volviéndome paranoico.

—Bueno, es muy distinto de Phoenix, ¿eh? —preguntó.

—Mucho.

—Allí no llueve a menudo, ¿verdad?

—Tres o cuatro veces al año.

-Vaya, no me lo puedo ni imaginar.

—Hace mucho sol —le expliqué.

—No se te ve muy bronceado.

—Es la sangre albina de mi madre.

Por fin llegamos a mi aula. La mayoría de las clases pasaron de la misma manera. Solo mi profesor de trigonometría me obligo a presentarme, tropecé con mis propios y pies. Realmente vergonzoso.

Una chica se sentó a mi lado tanto en clase de Trigonometría como de español, y me acompañó a la cafetería para almorzar. Era muy pequeña, varios centímetros por debajo de mi uno sesenta, pero casi alcanzaba mi estatura gracias a su oscura melena de rizos alborotados.

No me acordaba de su nombre, por lo que me limité a sonreír mientras parloteaba sobre los profesores y las clases. Tampoco intenté comprenderlo todo. Nos sentamos al final de una larga mesa con varios de sus amigos a quienes me presentó. Se me olvidaron los nombres de todas en cuanto los pronunció. Parecían orgullosos(as) por tener el coraje de hablar conmigo.

Y allí estaba, sentado en el comedor, intentando entablar conversación con siete desconocidos llenos de curiosidad, cuando los vi por primera vez.

Se sentaban en un rincón de la cafetería, en la otra punta de donde yo me encontraba.

Eran cinco. No conversaban ni comían pese a que todos tenían delante una bandeja de comida. No me miraban de forma estúpida como casi todos los demás, por lo que no había peligro: podía estudiarlos sin temor a encontrarme con un par de ojos excesivamente interesados. Pero no fue eso lo que atrajo mi atención. No se parecían lo más mínimo a ningún otro estudiante. De los dos chicos, uno era fuerte, tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas, y de pelo oscuro y rizado. Otro, más alto y delgado, era igualmente musculoso y tenía el cabello del color de la miel. Las chicas eran los polos opuestos. La más alta era escultural. Tenía una figura preciosa, del tipo que se ve en la portada del número dedicado a trajes de baño de la revista Sports Illustrated, y con el que todas las chicas pierden buena parte de su autoestima sólo por estar cerca. Su pelo rubio caía en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda. La chica baja tenía aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas, un fideo. Su pelo corto era rebelde, con cada punta señalando en una dirección, y de un negro intenso. La última fue la que mas me llamo la atención, su cabello era castaño y caía en suaves e irregulares ondas por su espalda y era más o menos de mi estatura.

Aun así, todos se parecían muchísimo. Eran blancos como la cal, los estudiantes más pálidos de cuantos vivían en aquel pueblo sin sol. Más pálidos que yo, que soy albino. Todos tenían ojos muy oscuros, a pesar de la diferente gama de colores de los cabellos, y ojeras malvas, similares al morado de los hematomas. Era como si todos padecieran de insomnio o se estuvieran recuperando de una rotura de nariz, aunque sus narices, al igual que el resto de sus facciones, eran rectas, perfectas, simétricas. Pero nada de eso era el motivo por el que no conseguía apartar la mirada.

Continué mirándolos porque sus rostros, tan diferentes y tan similares al mismo tiempo, eran de una belleza inhumana y devastadora. Eran rostros como nunca esperas ver, excepto tal vez en las páginas retocadas de una revista de moda. O pintadas por un artista antiguo, como el semblante de un ángel. Resultaba difícil decidir quién era más bello, tal vez la chica castaña o el chico de rizos oscuros.

Los cinco desviaban la mirada los unos de los otros, también del resto de los estudiantes y de cualquier cosa hasta donde pude colegir. La chica más pequeña se levantó con la bandeja —el refresco sin abrir, la manzana sin morder— y se alejó con un trote grácil, veloz, propio de un corcel desbocado. Asombrada por sus pasos de ágil bailarina, la contemplé vaciar su bandeja y deslizarse por la puerta trasera a una velocidad superior a lo que habría considerado posible. Miré rápidamente a los otros, que permanecían sentados, inmóviles.

— ¿Quiénes son ésos?—pregunté a la chica de la clase de Español, cuyo nombre se me había olvidado. Y de repente, mientras ella alzaba los ojos para ver a quiénes me refería, aunque, probablemente ya lo supiera por la entonación de mi voz, la más delgada y de cabello castaño, la miró. Durante una fracción de segundo se fijó en mi vecina, y después sus ojos oscuros se posaron sobre los míos.

Ella desvió la mirada rápidamente, aún más deprisa que yo, ruborizado de vergüenza. Su rostro no denotaba interés alguno en esa mirada furtiva, era como si mi compañera hubiera pronunciado su nombre y ella, pese a haber decidido no reaccionar previamente, hubiera levantado los ojos en una involuntaria respuesta.

Avergonzada, la chica que estaba a mi lado se río tontamente y fijó la vista en la mesa, igual que yo.

—Son Isabella y Emmett Cullen, y Rosalie y Jasper Hale. La que se acaba de marchar se llama Alice Cullen; todos viven con el doctor Cullen y su esposa —me respondió con un hilo de voz.

—Son... guapos.

Me costó encontrar un término mesurado.

— ¡Ya te digo! —Jessica asintió mientras soltaba otra risita tonta—. Pero están juntos. Me refiero a Emmett y Rosalie, y a Jasper y Alice, y viven juntos.

Su voz resonó con toda la conmoción y reprobación de un pueblo pequeño, pero, para ser sincero, he de confesar que aquello daría pie a grandes cotilleos incluso en Phoenix.

— ¿Quiénes son los Cullen? —pregunté—. No parecen parientes...

—Claro que no. El doctor Cullen es muy joven, tendrá entre veinte y muchos y treinta y pocos. Todos son adoptados. Los Hale, los rubios, son hermanos gemelos, y los Cullen son su familia de acogida.

—Parecen un poco mayores para estar con una familia de acogida.

—Ahora sí, Jasper y Rosalie tienen dieciocho años, pero han vivido con la señora Cullen desde los ocho. Es su tía o algo parecido.

—Es muy generoso por parte de los Cullen cuidar de todos esos niños siendo tan jóvenes.

—Supongo que sí —admitió Jessica muy a su pesar. Me dio la impresión de que, por algún motivo, el médico y su mujer no le caían bien. Por las miradas que lanzaba en dirección a sus hijos adoptivos, supuse que eran celos; luego, como si con eso disminuyera la bondad del matrimonio, agregó—: Aunque tengo entendido que la señora Cullen no puede tener hijos.

Mientras manteníamos esta conversación, dirigía miradas furtivas una y otra vez hacia donde se sentaba aquella extraña familia.

— ¿Siempre han vivido en Forks? —pregunté. De ser así, seguro que los habría visto en alguna de mis visitas durante las vacaciones de verano.

—No —dijo con una voz que daba a entender que tenía que ser obvio, incluso para un recién llegado como yo—. Se mudaron aquí hace dos años, vinieron desde algún lugar de Alaska.

Experimenté una punzada de compasión y alivio. Compasión porque, a pesar de su belleza, eran extranjeros y resultaba evidente que no se les admitía. Alivio por no ser el único recién llegado y, desde luego, no el más interesante.

Una de las Cullen, la castaña, levantó la vista mientras yo los estudiaba y nuestras miradas se encontraron, en esta ocasión con una manifiesta curiosidad. Cuando desvié los ojos, me pareció que en los suyos brillaba una expectación insatisfecha.

— ¿Quién la chica de cabello castaño? — pregunté, la mire de refilón seguía observándome y pude observar un poco de contrariedad en su rostro.

—Se llama Isabella. Es guapísima, por supuesto, pero no pierdas el tiempo con ella. No sale con nadie. Quizá ninguno de los chicos del instituto le parece lo bastante guapo —dijo con desdén, en una muestra clara de despecho.

Me mordí el labio para ocultar una sonrisa. Entonces la miré de nuevo. Había vuelto el rostro, pero me pareció ver estirada la piel de sus mejillas, como si también estuviera sonriendo.

Una de mis nuevas amigas, que tuvo la consideración de recordarme que se llamaba Ángela, tenía, como yo, clase de segundo de Biología a la hora siguiente. Nos dirigimos juntas al aula en silencio. También era tímida.

Nada más entrar en clase, Ángela fue a sentarse a una mesa con dos sillas y un tablero de laboratorio con la parte superior de color negro, exactamente igual a las de Phoenix. Ya compartía la mesa con otro estudiante. De hecho, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, salvo una. Reconocí a Isabella Cullen, que estaba sentada cerca del pasillo central junto a la única silla vacante, por lo poco común de su cabello.

La miré de forma furtiva mientras avanzaba por el pasillo para presentarme al profesor y que éste me firmara el comprobante de asistencia. Entonces, justo cuando yo pasaba, se puso rígida en la silla. Volvió a mirarme fijamente y nuestras miradas se encontraron. La expresión de su rostro era de lo más extraña, hostil, airada. Pasmado, aparté la vista y me sonrojé otra vez. Tropecé con un libro que había en el suelo y me tuve que aferrar al borde de una mesa. El chico que se sentaba allí soltó una risita.

Me había dado cuenta de que tenía los ojos negros, negros como carbón.

El señor Banner me firmó el comprobante y me entregó un libro, ahorrándose toda esa tontería de la presentación. Supe que íbamos a caernos bien. Por supuesto, no le quedaba otro remedio que mandarme a la única silla vacante en el centro del aula. Mantuve la mirada fija en el suelo mientras iba a sentarme junto a ella, ya que la hostilidad de su mirada aún me tenía aturdido. No alcé la vista cuando deposité el libro sobre la mesa y me senté, pero la vi cambiar de postura al mirar de reojo. Se inclinó en la dirección opuesta, sentándose al borde de la silla. Apartó el rostro como si algo apestara.

Por desgracia, la clase versó sobre la anatomía celular, un tema que ya había estudiado. De todos modos, tomé apuntes con cuidado, sin apartar la vista del cuaderno. No me podía controlar y de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo a la extraña chica que tenía a mi lado. Esta no relajó aquella postura envarada sentada al borde de la silla, lo más lejos posible de mí— durante toda la clase. La mano izquierda, crispada en un puño, descansaba sobre el muslo. Se había arremangado la blusa hasta los codos. Debajo de su piel clara podía verle el antebrazo, sorprendentemente duro y musculoso. No era de complexión tan liviana como parecía al lado del más fornido de sus hermanos.

La lección parecía prolongarse mucho más que las otras. ¿Se debía a que las clases estaban a punto de acabar o porque estaba esperando a que abriera el puño que cerraba con tanta fuerza? No lo abrió. Continuó sentado, tan inmóvil que parecía no respirar. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Se comportaba de esa forma habitualmente? Cuestioné mi opinión sobre la acritud de Jessica durante el almuerzo. Quizá no era tan resentida como había pensado.

No podía tener nada que ver conmigo. No me conocía de nada.

Me atreví a mirarle a hurtadillas una vez más y lo lamenté. Me estaba mirando otra vez con esos ojos negros suyos llenos de repugnancia. Mientras me apartaba de ella, cruzó por mi mente una frase: «Si las miradas matasen...».

El timbre sonó en ese momento. Yo di un salto al oírlo e Isabella Cullen abandonó su asiento. Se levantó con garbo de espaldas a mí —era mucho más alta de lo que pensaba— y cruzó la puerta del aula antes de que nadie se hubiera levantado de su silla.

…

**Es mi primera historia aquí no sean tan duros:P**

**Espero que les guste. Cualquier cosa háganmelo saber por reviews...**

**Chao...**


	2. Primer encuentro 2da parte

**PRIMER ENCUENTRO.. PARTE 2**

Me quedé petrificado en la silla, contemplando con la mirada perdida cómo se iba. Era realmente mezquina. No había derecho. Empecé a recoger los bártulos muy despacio mientras intentaba reprimir la ira que me embargaba, con miedo a que se me llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. Solía llorar cuando me enfadaba, una costumbre humillante.  
-Eres Edward Swan, ¿no?-me preguntó una voz masculina.

Al alzar la vista me encontré con un chico , de rostro aniñado y el pelo rubio en punta cuidadosamente arreglado con gel. Me dirigió una sonrisa amable. Obviamente, no parecía creer que yo oliera mal.  
-Me llamo Mike.  
-Hola, Mike.  
- ¿Necesitas que te ayude a encontrar la siguiente clase?  
-Voy al gimnasio, y creo que lo puedo encontrar.  
-Es también mi siguiente clase.  
Parecía emocionado, aunque no era una gran coincidencia en una escuela tan pequeña. Fuimos juntos. Hablaba por los codos e hizo el gasto de casi toda la conversación, lo cual fue un alivio. Había vivido en California hasta los diez años, por eso entendía cómo me sentía ante la ausencia del sol. Resultó ser la persona más agradable que había conocido aquel día. Pero cuando íbamos a entrar al gimnasio me preguntó:  
-Oye, ¿le clavaste un lápiz a Isabella Cullen, o qué? Jamás la había visto comportarse de ese modo.-Tierra, trágame, pensé. Al menos no era la única persona que lo había notado y, al parecer, aquél no era el comportamiento habitual de Isabella Cullen. Decidí hacerme el tonto.

-¿Te refieres a la chica que se sentaba a mi lado en Biología? .pregunté sin malicia.

-Sí-respondió-. Tenía cara de dolor o algo parecido. -No lo sé —le respondí-. No he hablado con ella. -Es una chica rara -Mike se demoró a mi lado en lugar de dirigirnos al vestuario.- Era amable y estaba claramente interesado, pero eso no bastó para disminuir mi enfado El entrenador Clapp, el profesor de Educación física, me consiguió un uniforme, pero no me obligó a vestirlo para la clase de aquel día. En Phoenix, sólo teníamos que asistir dos años a Educación física. Aquí era una asignatura obligatoria los cuatro años. Forks era mi infierno personal en la tierra en el más literal de los sentidos. Contemplé los cuatro partidillos de voleibol que se jugaban de forma simultánea. Me dieron náuseas al verlos y recordar los muchos golpes que había dado, y recibido, cuando jugaba al voleibol. Al fin sonó la campana que indicaba el final de las clases. Me dirigí lentamente a la oficina para entregar el comprobante con las firmas. Había dejado de llover, pero el viento era más frío y soplaba con fuerza. Me envolví con mis propios brazos para protegerme. Estuve a punto de dar media vuelta e irme cuando entré en la cálida oficina. Isabella Cullen se encontraba de pie, enfrente del escritorio. La reconocí de nuevo por el largo pelo castaño. Al parecer, no me había oído entrar. Me apoyé contra la pared del fondo, a la espera de que la recepcionista pudiera atenderme. Estaba discutiendo con ella con voz profunda y agradable. Intentaba cambiar la clase de Biología de la sexta hora a otra hora, a cualquier otra.  
No me podía creer que eso fuera por mi culpa. Debía de ser otra cosa, algo que había sucedido antes de que yo entrara en el laboratorio de Biología. La causa de su aspecto contrariado debía de ser otro lío totalmente diferente. Era imposible que aquella desconocida sintiera una aversión tan intensa y repentina hacia mí. La puerta se abrió de nuevo y una súbita corriente de viento helado hizo susurrar los papeles que había sobre la mesa y me alborotó el cabello. La recién llegada se limitó a andar hasta el escritorio, depositó una nota sobre el cesto de papeles y salió, pero Isabella Cullen se envaró y se giró-su agraciado rostro parecía ridículo- para traspasarme con sus penetrantes ojos llenos de odio. Durante un instante sentí un estremecimiento de verdadero pánico, hasta se me erizó el vello de los brazos. La mirada no duró más de un segundo, pero me heló la sangre en las venas más que el gélido viento. Se giró hacia la recepcionista y rápidamente dijo con voz aterciopelada:  
-Bueno, no importa. Ya veo que es imposible. Muchas gracias por su ayuda.  
Giró sobre sí misma sin mirarme y desapareció por la puerta. Me dirigí con timidez hacia el escritorio -por una vez con el rostro lívido en lugar de colorado-y le entregué el comprobante de asistencia con todas las firmas.  
-¿Cómo te ha ido el primer día, cielo? -me preguntó de forma maternal.  
-Bien-mentí con voz débil. No pareció muy convencida.  
Era casi el último coche que quedaba en el aparcamiento cuando entre a la camioneta. Me pareció un refugio, el lugar más acogedor de aquel horrendo y húmedo agujero. Permanecí varios minutos sentado mirando por el parabrisas con la mirada ausente, pero pronto tuve tanto frio que necesite encender la calefacción, arranque y el motor rugió. Me dirigí de vuelta a casa de Charlie, y trate de no llorar durante todo el camino

…

**Hola! **

**Aquí esta se que tal ves luce corto pero espero les guste! Esta hecho con todo mi amor y esfuerzo. Jejejejejeje :P**

**En fin! Dejen sus Reviews para saber que les parece y cualquier sugerencia.**


	3. Ordenando ideasIsabella Cullen

**Primer encuentro y Ordenando ideas…..Isabella Cullen**

BellaPOV

Edward se acercó a la mesa del profesor avanzando por el pasillo lateral que había a mi lado. Pobre chico, el único pupitre libre era el contiguo al mío. Automáticamente limpié su lado del pupitre, empujando mis libros hasta formar una pila. Dudaba que se sintiera muy cómodo en ese asiento.

Comenzaba lo que para el prometía ser un semestre muy largo, al menos en esta clase. Sin embargo, quizás podría sacar a la superficie sus secretos al sentarme a su lado; no es que hubiera necesitado antes de proximidad para conseguirlo… y tampoco es que hubiera nada que mereciera la pena escuchar…

Edward Swan caminó hasta interponerse en el flujo de aire caliente que soplaba en mi dirección desde la rejilla de ventilación. Su olor me impactó como la bola de una grúa de demolición, como un ariete. No existe imagen lo bastante violenta para expresar la fuerza de lo que me sucedió en ese momento. En aquel instante, no hubo nada que me asemejara a la persona que fui antaño, no quedó ni un jirón de los harapos de humanidad con los que me las arreglaba para encubrir mi naturaleza. Yo era una depredadora; el, mi presa. No existía en el mundo otra verdad que no fuera ésta.

Para mí ya no había una habitación llena de testigos, porque en mi fuero interno los acababa de convertir a todos ellos en daños colaterales. El misterio de sus pensamientos quedó olvidado. Yo era una vampira y el tenía la sangre más dulce que había olido en ochenta años. La sed ardía en mi garganta como si fuera fuego. Sentía la boca achicharrada y deshidratada y el flujo fresco de ponzoña no hizo nada por hacer desaparecer esa sensación. Mi estómago se retorció de hambre, un eco de la sed. No había pasado ni un segundo, el aun no había terminado de dar el paso.

El olor se arremolinó nuevamente a mí alrededor, dispersando mis pensamientos y casi impulsándome fuera del asiento.

No. Mi mano se aferró a la parte central del borde de la mesa para intentar sujetarme a la silla. Pero la madera no estaba por la labor y mi mano atravesó el armazón y arrancó un puñado de astillas. La forma de mis dedos quedó grabada en la madera.

_Destruye la evidencia,_ésta era una regla fundamental. Rápidamente pulvericé los bordes que tenían la forma de mis dedos, dejando sólo un agujero desigual y una pila de virutas en el suelo, que dispersé con el pie.

Destruye la evidencia. Daño colateral…

Sabía lo que iba a suceder ahora. El chico debería venir a sentarse a mi lado y yo tendría que matarlo.

Los testigos inocentes de la clase, otros dieciocho jóvenes y un hombre, no podrían abandonar la habitación una vez que hubieran asistido a lo que iba a ocurrir en breve.

¿Quién _era_esta criatura? ¿Por qué yo, por qué en ese momento? ¿Por qué debía perderlo todo ahora sólo porque a el le había dado por escoger esta insólita ciudad para aparecer?

¡¿Por qué había venido hasta aquí?!

¡Yo no quería ser un monstruo! ¡No quería matar en esta habitación llena de niños inofensivos! ¡No quería perder todo lo que había ganado en una vida entera de sacrificio y privaciones!

No podía… El no podía hacerme eso.

El olor era el problema, el enorme atractivo de su olor. Si hubiera alguna manera de resistir… Bastaría que otro chorro de aire fresco me aclarara la cabeza.

No, no hubo ninguna brisa. Pero yo no _tenía_por qué respirar.

Paré el flujo de aire a través de mis pulmones; el alivio fue instantáneo, pero incompleto. Todavía tenía el recuerdo del olor en mi cabeza y el sabor en el fondo de mi lengua. Ni siquiera podría resistir eso durante mucho tiempo. Pero quizás fuera capaz de soportarlo una hora. Una hora. Sólo el tiempo necesario para salir de esa habitación llena de víctimas, víctimas que quizás no tendrían que serlo. Si era capaz de contenerme sólo durante una hora.

No respirar era una sensación incómoda. Mi cuerpo no necesitaba oxígeno, pero iba contra mis instintos. Yo confiaba más en el olor que en cualquiera de los otros sentidos en momentos de tensión. Era el que me guiaba durante la caza y el primero que avisaba en caso de peligro. No solía encontrarme en situaciones difíciles siendo yo un peligro en mí misma, pero el instinto de supervivencia era tan fuerte en mi naturaleza como en el de un ser humano normal. Incómodo, pero manejable. Más soportable que olerlo a _el_y no poder hundir mis dientes en su fina piel, delicada y transparente hasta llegar al cálido, húmedo, pulsante…

¡Una hora! ¡Sólo una hora! Debía dejar de pensar en el olor, en el sabor.

El me miró en una sola ocasión, casi al final de la clase. Sentía arder en mi interior aquel odio injustificado cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron y lo vi reflejado en sus ojos asustados. El arrebol cubrió sus mejillas antes de que pudiera volver a esconder su mirada y yo casi perdí los estribos.

Menos mal que sonó el timbre. Salvada por la campana, igual que en el dicho. Ambos nos habíamos salvado: el de la muerte, y yo, durante un breve tiempo, de convertirme en la criatura de pesadilla que temía y detestaba.

No pude moverme con la lentitud habitual mientras salía de la clase. Algún observador ocasional hubiera averiguado que había algo raro en mi forma de caminar, pero nadie me prestó atención. Todos los pensamientos humanos seguían girando en torno al chico que estaba condenado a morir en poco menos de una hora.

Decidí llevar a la práctica mi nuevo plan de inmediato. Era mejor que quedarme sentada en el aparcamiento, donde el podría pasar cerca de mí y acabar con mi empeño. Volví a sentir un enojo injustificado por el muchacho. Odiaba que, sin saberlo, tuviera ese poder sobre mí, que el me pudiera convertir en algo ultrajante. Crucé el pequeño campus muy rápido —tal vez demasiado, pero no había testigos— en dirección a la oficina. No había razón para que mi camino y el de Edward Swan se cruzaran. Debía evitarlo como a la pequeña peste que era.

La oficina estaba vacía, a excepción de la secretaria, la única persona a la que quería ver. No oyó mi sigilosa entrada.

— ¿Señora Cope?

La pelirroja de bote alzó la vista y abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada. Estos correctores de exámenes… siempre los sorprendía con la guardia baja, jamás se enteraban de nada, sin importar cuántas veces nos hubieran visto con anterioridad.

—¡Oh! —exclamó entrecortadamente. Estaba un poco agitada. —. Hola, Bella. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

La mujer agitó las pestañas detrás de las gruesas gafas. Estaba incómoda, pero yo sabía ser encantadora cuando me lo proponía. De hecho, me resultaba muy fácil, conocía de inmediato qué tono adoptar o qué gesto realizar.

Me incliné hacia delante y sostuve su mirada como si observara intensamente esos corrientes ojillos castaños suyos. La mujer era ya un manojo de nervios. Esto iba a resultar sencillo.

—Me preguntaba si me podría ayudar con mi horario de clases —dije con la voz suave que reservaba para cuando no deseaba atemorizar a los humanos.

Oí cómo aumentaba el ritmo de los latidos de su corazón.

—Por supuesto, Bella. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?

—¿Sería posible cambiar la clase de Biología por otra de mayor nivel científico? Tal vez Física…

—¿Tienes algún problema con el señor Banner, Bella?

—En absoluto. Lo único que ocurre es que ya he estudiado ese temario…

—… en esa escuela de enseñanza acelerada a la que asististeis en Alaska, cierto —frunció los labios mientras lo consideraba.

_Todos deberían estar en la universidad. He oído las quejas de los profesores._ _Destacan en todo, no vacilan al contestar, jamás se equivocan en un examen…_ _parece que hubieran encontrado la forma de engañarnos en cada asignatura. El_ _profesor Varner estaría dispuesto a creer que nos están haciendo trampas antes_ _que aceptar que un alumno es más inteligente que él… Apuesto a que su madre_ _les da clases…_—. En realidad, no caben más alumnos en Física. Al profesor Banner le disgusta tener más de veinticinco alumnos en una clase.

—Yo no sería ningún problema.

_Por supuesto que no. Una perfecta Cullen no lo sería nunca._

—Ya lo sé, Bella, sólo que no hay suficientes pupitres…

—En ese caso, ¿podría no asistir a clase? Emplearía ese tiempo en estudiar por mi cuenta.

—¿No asistir a clase de Biología? —se quedó boquiabierta. _Es una locura. ¿Tan difícil te resulta aguantar una asignatura que ya te sabes?_ _Tiene que haber algún problema con el profesor_ _Banner. Me pregunto si debería hablar con Bob del tema_—. No tendrás suficientes créditos para graduarte.

—Ya recuperaré al año que viene.

—Tal vez deberías comentarlo antes con tus padres.

La puerta se abrió a mis espaldas, pero fuera quien fuera no me importunó con sus pensamientos, por lo que ignoré esa entrada y me concentré en la señora Cope. Me incliné un poco más cerca y le sostuve la mirada con los ojos abiertos. Hubiera funcionado mejor de haberlos tenido dorados en lugar de negros. La negrura atemoriza a la gente, como debe ser.

—Por favor, señora Cope —modulé la voz del modo más suave y persuasivo que pude, y puedo ser considerablemente persuasiva—. ¿No hay ninguna otra clase donde haya sitio para mí? Estoy convencida de que debe de haber un resquicio en algún sitio. Biología como sexta hora de clase no puede ser la única opción…

Le sonreí a la par que procuraba no mostrar mucho los dientes para no asustarla y suavizar la expresión del semblante.

Su corazón resonó con más fuerza.

—Bueno, tal vez podría hablar con Bob, quiero decir, con el señor Banner y ver si…

En un segundo cambió todo: la atmósfera de la habitación, mi misión en la misma, la razón por la que me inclinaba hacia la mujer pelirroja… Lo que antes tenía un propósito concreto, ahora se había convertido en otro muy distinto.

Un segundo fue todo lo que necesitó Samantha Wells para abrir la puerta y depositar con retraso la hoja de firmas en la cesta situada en la entrada. Un segundo fue lo que tardó el golpe de viento que se coló por la puerta en sacudirme. Un segundo fue todo lo que necesité para comprender por qué esa primera persona no me había interrumpido con sus pensamientos nada más entrar. Aunque no necesitaba asegurarme, me volví. Lo hice despacio, pugnada por controlar los músculos que se negaban a obedecerme.

Edward Swan estaba ahí en frente, de pie, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared al lado de la puerta, con un papel apretado entre las manos. Sus ojos se abrieron aún más de lo habitual cuando asimiló mi mirada feroz, inhumana.

El olor de su sangre saturó cada partícula de aire en la habitación pequeña y calurosa. Mi garganta estalló en llamas.

El monstruo me observó de nuevo desde el espejo de sus ojos, una máscara de maldad.

Mi mano vaciló en el aire sobre el mostrador. No tendría siquiera que mirar hacia atrás para coger la cabeza de la señora Cope y aplastarla contra la mesa con fuerza suficiente para matarla. Dos vidas, mejor que veinte. Una ganga.

El monstruo esperaba ávido y hambriento a que lo hiciera.

Pero siempre debe haber una posibilidad de elegir, _tenía_que haberla. Interrumpí el movimiento de mis pulmones y fijé el rostro de Carlisle delante de mí.

Me volví para encarar a la señora Cope y escuché la sorpresa interna que le había causado el cambio en mi expresión. Echando mano del autocontrol que había tenido tiempo de practicar en décadas de esfuerzo, conseguí que mi voz sonara aún más monótona y suave. Quedaba suficiente aire en mis pulmones para hablar una vez más, apresurando las palabras.

—Bueno, no importa. Ya veo que es imposible. Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

Giré y me lancé fuera de la habitación al tiempo que intentaba no sentir la calidez de la sangre dentro del cuerpo de Edward cuando pasé a escasos centímetros de el.

No paré hasta llegar a mi coche, moviéndome demasiado rápido todo el camino hasta allí. La mayoría de los humanos se habían marchado ya, por lo que no hubo muchos testigos. Oí a un alumno de segundo, Austin Marks, darse cuenta y luego pensar que era imposible...

_De donde habrá salido Isabella Cullen, es como si se hubiera materializado en el_ _aire... Ya me vale, ya estamos con la imaginación otra vez. Mamá siempre dice..._

Los demás estaban allí cuando me deslicé dentro del Volvo. Intenté controlar la respiración, pero tragaba a grandes bocanadas el aire fresco, como si estuviera sofocada.

—¿Bella? —me preguntó Alice con voz preocupada.

Sólo sacudí la cabeza en su dirección.

En vez de contestar, lancé el coche marcha atrás. Debía salir de allí antes de que Edward Swan me siguiera incluso al aparcamiento. Mi propio demonio personal, hechizándome... Hice girar el coche y aceleré. Cogí los setenta antes de llegar a la carretera y una vez en ella, llegué a los ciento diez antes de doblar la esquina.

Sin mirar, supe que Emmett, Rosalie, y Jasper se habían vuelto todos para observar fijamente a Alice, que se encogió de hombros. No podía ver lo que había pasado, sino lo que estaba por pasar.

Y luego miró hacia adelante para ocuparse de mí. Ambas procesamos lo que ella veía en su cabeza y ambas nos sorprendimos por igual.

—¿Te marchas? —susurró ella.

Los otros se volvieron para observarme a su vez.

—¿Voy a hacerlo? —susurré entre dientes.

Entonces, vio que mi futuro tomaba un giro mucho más oscuro cuando flaqueaba mi resolución.

—Oh.

Edward Swan estaba muerto. La sangre fresca arrancaba brillos escarlata a mis ojos. Luego, había una investigación y transcurría un largo plazo de espera, por precaución, antes de que volviera a ser seguro que saliéramos, para empezar de nuevo…

—Oh —dijo otra vez.

La imagen de su visión se volvió más detallada. Contemplé el interior de la casa del Jefe Swan por primera vez, y vi a Edward en una cocina pequeña de armarios amarillos, dándome la espalda mientras yo le acechaba desde las sombras… hasta que el olor me llevara hasta el…

—¡Detente! —gruñí, incapaz de soportarlo más.

—Lo siento —susurró ella con ojos dilatados.

El monstruo se regocijó.

Y la visión de la mente de Alice volvió a cambiar. Una autopista vacía, por la noche, flanqueada por árboles cubiertos de nieve que desfilaban a más de trescientos por hora.

—Te echaré de menos.

Emmett y Rosalie intercambiaron una mirada de aprehensión. Estábamos a punto de llegar al lugar donde teníamos que girar para tomar el largo camino que nos llevaba a casa.

—Bajémonos aquí —les instruyó Alice—. Debes decírselo tú mismo a Carlisle.

Asentí y las ruedas del coche chillaron al frenar bruscamente. Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper descendieron en silencio. Harían que Alice se los explicara todo cuando yo me hubiera marchado. Ella me tocó el hombro.

—Harás lo correcto —murmuró, pero esta vez no era una visión, sino una orden Charlie Swan no tiene más familia. Eso le mataría a él también.

—Sí —dije yo, aunque sólo podía estar de acuerdo con Alice en la última parte de la frase.

Aceleré de regreso a la ciudad, y supe que las visiones en la mente de Alice estarían tornando del negro al blanco como si fueran una luz estroboscópica. Mientras conducía de vuelta a Forks a ciento cincuenta, no estaba seguro de hacia dónde iba. ¿A despedirme de mi padre o a abrazar al monstruo que moraba en mi interior? La carretera desaparecía bajo las ruedas.

0000000000000000

Me recliné contra un suave montículo de nieve, dejando que la nieve seca se acomodara en torno a mi peso. Mi piel se enfrió hasta que ya no sentía el aire a mí alrededor, y los pequeños pedazos de hielo se sintieron como terciopelo bajo mi piel.

Arriba, el cielo era claro, con estrellas, brillando intensamente, azul en algunas partes y amarillo en otras. Las estrellas creaban majestuosas y remolinadas formas contra el negro universo - una vista maravillosa. Exquisitamente hermosa. O por lo menos, debió serlo. Lo hubiera sido, si yo hubiera logrado verlo.

No estaba mejorando nada. Seis días habían pasado, seis días me escondí aquí en el vacío y deshabitado Denali, pero no estaba ni cerca a la libertad que tenía hasta la primera vez capté su esencia.

Cuando miré al brillante cielo, fue como si hubiera una obstrucción entre mis ojos y su belleza. La obstrucción era un rostro humano, poco destacable, pero no podía borrarlo de mi mente. Escuché los pensamientos acercándose antes de escuchar los pasos que los acompañaban. El sonido del movimiento era sólo un débil susurro contra la nieve.

No me sorprendió que Jacob me hubiera seguido hasta aquí. Sabía que el había estado reflexionando esta futura conversación en los últimos días, aguardando hasta que estuviera seguro de lo que quería decir exactamente.

Lo visualicé a unos 55 metros de distancia, balanceándose en la orilla de una negra roca.

La piel de Jacob era plateada a la luz de las estrellas. Sus ojos color ámbar brillaron mientras me espiaba, medio enterrado en la nieve, y sus labios se estrecharon lentamente en una sonrisa.

Exquisito. _Si_hubiera logrado notarlo. Suspiré.

El se agachó y con la punta de sus dedos tocó el borde de la roca, su cuerpo giró en una espiral.

_Cannonball,_pensó.

Se lanzó al aire; su forma se transformó en una oscura y retorcida sombra mientras giraba elegantemente entre las estrellas y yo. Formó una bola con su cuerpo justo en el momento en que tocó el montículo de nieve detrás de mí.

Una ventisca de nieve voló a mí alrededor. Las estrellas se volvieron negras y yo estaba enterrada en los plumosos cristales de hielo. Suspiré de nuevo, pero no me moví para desenterrarme. La oscuridad debajo de la nieve ni dolió ni mejoró la vista. Todavía veía el mismo rostro.

- ¿Bells?

Había nieve volando de nuevo mientras Jake rápidamente me desenterraba. Removió la nieve de mi rostro inanimado, sin mirar mis ojos.

- Disculpa, - murmuró. - Era una broma.

- Lo sé. Fue divertido.

Su boca se torció hacia abajo.

- Rachel y Rebeca dicen que debo dejarte sola. Ellas piensan que te molesto.

- Para nada, - le aseguré. - Al contrario, soy yo quien está siendo grosera -Abominablemente grosera. Lo lamento mucho.

_Te irás a casa, ¿verdad?_El pensó.

- No lo he...exactamente...decidido aún.

_Pero no te quedarás aquí._Su pensamiento fue melancólico, triste.

- No. No parece estar...ayudándome.

Hizo una mueca. - Es mi culpa, ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto que no. - Mentí gentilmente.

_No seas una dama conmigo._

Sonreí.

_Te hago sentir incómoda._Se acusó.

- No.

Levantó una ceja, su expresión era tan discrepante que tuve que reír. Una carcajada corta, seguida por otro suspiro.

- Está bien, - Admití. - Sólo un poco.

El suspiró también, y puso su barbilla en sus manos. Sus pensamientos mostraban decepción.

- Tú eres mil veces más adorable que las estrellas, Jake. Por supuesto, tú ya sabes eso. No dejes que mi obstinación te quite tu confianza. - Reí entre dientes por lo poco probable de _aquello._

- No estoy acostumbrado al rechazo - Se quejó, presionando afuera su labio inferior en un atractivo puchero.

- Ciertamente no. - Estuve de acuerdo, tratando con poco éxito, bloquear sus pensamientos efímeros mientras recordaba sus centenares de conquistas acertadas.

Mayoritariamente, Jake prefería a las mujeres humanas - ellas eran mucho más atractivas por una cosa. Tenían la ventaja de ser suaves y cálidas. Y siempre impacientes, definitivamente.

- Súcubo. - Bromeé, esperando interrumpir las imágenes oscilando en su cabeza.

Hizo una mueca, mostrando sus dientes. - La original -.

Al contrario de Carlisle, Jake y sus hermanas han descubierto sus conciencias lentamente. Al final, fue el cariño que sentían por los seres humanos lo que los transformó en los hermanos en contra de la matanza. Ahora los hombres que amaron...vivieron.

- Cuando apareciste aquí -Jake dijo lentamente. - Pensé que...

Yo sabía lo que había pensado. Y debí haber adivinado que el se sentiría de esa manera. Pero no estaba en mi mejor momento para pensar analíticamente.

- Pensaste que había cambiado de idea.-

- Sí. - Frunció el ceño.

- Me siento horrible por destruir tus expectativas, Jacob. No era mi intención-No estaba pensando. Es sólo que me fui...digamos que arrancada.

- Y supongo que no me dirás por qué...?

Me incorporé y envolví mis brazos alrededor de mis piernas, en defensa. – No quiero hablar de eso -.

Jacob, Rachel y Rebeca era muy buenos(as) en la vida que eligieron. Mejores incluso, en alguna forma, que Carlisle. A pesar de la insana proximidad que se permitían con aquellos que debían ser-y alguna vez fueron-su presa, no cometían errores. Estaba demasiado avergonzada para admitir mi debilidad frente a Jake.

- ¿Problema de pantalones? - Adivinó, ignorando mi repugnancia.

Solté una carcajada triste. - No en la forma a la que te refieres -.

Estaba tranquilo. Escuché sus pensamientos como si corriera por diferentes posibilidades, tratando de descifrar el significado de mis palabras.

- Ni siquiera estás cerca - Le dije.

- ¿Una pista? - Preguntó.

- Por favor Jacob, Ya déjalo -.

Estaba tranquilo de nuevo, todavía especulando. Lo ignoré, tratando en vano de apreciar las estrellas.

Se rindió después de un silencioso momento, y sus pensamientos persiguieron una nueva dirección.

_Bells, si te vas ... ¿a dónde irás? ¿De vuelta con Carlisle?_

- No lo creo - Susurré.

¿A dónde iría? No podía pensar en un lugar de todo el planeta que me llamara la atención. No había nada que deseara ver o hacer. Porque, no importaba a dónde fuera, no estaría _yendo_a algún lugar-sólo estaría _escapando_de uno.

Odiaba eso. ¿Cuándo me convertí en una cobarde?

Jake puso su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Me tensé, pero no me escapé de su abrazo. El no pretendía nada más que ser amigable. Por ahora. - Creo que _sí_ volverás - dijo, su voz con un pequeño rastro de su largo y perdido acento Ruso.

- No importa qué sea...o quién sea...lo que te atormenta. Tú lo enfrentarás. Tú eres así -.

Sus pensamientos eran seguros como sus palabras. Traté de contener la visión de mí misma que el guardaba en su cabeza. Alguien que enfrentaba sus problemas.

Fue placentero pensar en mí de esa manera de nuevo. Nunca dudé de mi coraje, mi habilidad para enfrentar dificultades, antes de aquella horrible hora de clases de biología en el instituto hace tan poco tiempo.

Lo besé en la mejilla, retrocediendo rápidamente cuando el movió su rostro hacia el mío, con sus labios maliciosos.

- Gracias, Jake. Necesitaba escuchar eso -.

Sus pensamientos se volvieron petulantes.

- De nada, supongo. Desearía que fueras un poco más razonable acerca de ciertas cosas, Isabella -.

- Lo siento, Jacob. Tú sabes que eres demasiado bueno para mí- Yo sólo...aún no he encontrado lo que busco.

- Bueno, si te vas antes de que te vuelva a ver...Adiós, Bella.

- Adiós, Jake. - Cuando dije las palabras, pude verlo. Pude verme de vuelta. Siendo lo suficientemente fuerte para volver al lugar en donde quería estar. - Gracias de nuevo.

Se puso de pie con un ágil movimiento, y luego se alejó corriendo a través de la nieve tan rápido que sus pies no dejaron huellas. No miró atrás. Mi rechazo lo molestó más de lo que demostró, incluso en sus pensamientos. No querría volver a verme antes de que me fuera. Hice una mueca de disgusto. No me gustaba herir a Jacob, aunque sus sentimientos no eran profundos, escasamente puros, y, en cualquier caso, no los podía corresponder.

Apoyé mi barbilla en mis rodillas y fijé nuevamente mi vista en las estrellas. De pronto me sentí ansiosa de comenzar mi camino de regreso. Sabía que Alice me vería llegar a casa, y se lo diría a los demás. Esto los haría feliz-a Carlisle y Esme especialmente. Pero miré a las estrellas nuevamente por un momento, tratando de ver más allá del rostro en mi cabeza. Entre yo y las brillantes luces en el cielo, un par de desconcertados ojos cafés achocolatado me miraron fijamente, pareciendo preguntar lo que ésta decisión significaría para _el_. Por supuesto, no podía estar segura si realmente era ésa la información que expresaban esos curiosos ojos. Incluso en mi imaginación, no podía escuchar sus pensamientos. Los ojos de Edward Swan continuaron preguntando, y una descubierta vista de las estrellas continuó eludiéndome. Con un fuerte suspiro, me di por vencida, y me puse en camino. Si corría, estaría de vuelta al auto de Carlisle en menos de una hora...

Apurada por ver a mi familia-y deseando fervientemente ser la Bella que enfrenta sus problemas-Corrí más rápido de lo normal por el campo nevado, sin dejar huellas.

…

**Aló!**

**Espero les guste! Ahora Bella nos cuenta su forma de ver ;)**

**Claro esto esta apoyado en Sol de Media Noche.**


	4. Libro Abierto

EdwardPOV

El día siguiente fue mejor... y peor.

Fue mejor porque no llovió, aunque persistió la nubosidad densa y oscura; y más fácil, porque sabía qué podía esperar del día. Mike se acercó para sentarse a mi lado durante la clase de Lengua y me acompañó hasta la clase siguiente. Me sentí halagado. Nadie me observaba tanto como el día anterior. Durante el almuerzo me senté con un gran grupo que incluía a Mike, Eric, Jessica y otros cuantos cuyos nombres y caras ya recordaba. Empecé a sentirme como si flotara en el agua en vez de ahogarme.

Fue peor porque estaba agotado. El ulular del viento alrededor de la casa no me había dejado dormir. También fue peor porque el Sr. Varner me llamó en la clase de Trigonometría, aun cuando no había levantado la mano, y di una respuesta equivocada. Rayó en lo espantoso porque tuve que jugar al voleibol y la única vez que no me aparté de la trayectoria de la pelota y la golpeé, ésta impactó en la cabeza de un compañero de equipo. Y fue peor porque Isabella Cullen no apareció por la escuela, ni por la mañana ni por la tarde.

Que llegara la hora del almuerzo- y con ella las coléricas miradas de los Cullen- me estuvo aterrorizando durante toda la mañana. Por un lado, deseaba plantarle cara y exigirle una explicación. Mientras permanecía insomne en la cama llegué a imaginar incluso lo que le diría, pero me conocía demasiado bien para creer que de verdad tendría el coraje de hacerlo. En comparación conmigo, el león cobardito de El mago de Oz era Terminator.

Sin embargo, cuando entré en la cafetería junto a Mike —intenté contenerme y no recorrer la sala con la mirada para buscarle, aunque fracasé estrepitosamente— vi a sus cuatro hermanos, por llamarlos de alguna manera, sentados en la misma mesa, pero ella no los acompañaba.

Jessica nos interceptó en el camino y nos desvió hacia su mesa. Mike parecía eufórico por la atención, y sus amigos pronto se reunieron con nosotros. Pero estaba incomodísimo mientras escuchaba su despreocupada conversación, a la espera de que ella acudiese. Deseaba que se limitara a ignorarme cuando llegara, y demostrar de ese modo que mis suposiciones eran infundadas. Pero no llegó, y me fui poniendo más y más tenso conforme pasaba el tiempo. Cuando al final del almuerzo no se presentó, me dirigí hacia la clase de Biología con más confianza. Jessica, que empezaba a asumir todas las características de los perros Golden retriever.

Me siguió fielmente de camino a clase. Contuve el aliento en la puerta, pero Isabella Cullen tampoco estaba en el aula. Suspiré y me dirigí a mi asiento. Jessica me siguió sin dejar de hablarme de un próximo viaje a la playa y se quedó junto a mi mesa hasta que sonó el timbre. Entonces me sonrió apesadumbrada y se fue a sentar al lado de un chico con un aparato ortopédico en los dientes. Al parecer, iba a tener que hacer algo con Jessica, y no iba a ser fácil. La diplomacia resultaba vital en un pueblecito como éste, donde todos vivían pegados los unos a los otros. Tener tacto no era lo mío, y carecía de experiencia a la hora de tratar con chicas que fueran más amables de la cuenta. El tener la mesa para mí solo y la ausencia de Isabella supuso un gran alivio. Me lo repetí hasta la saciedad, pero no lograba quitarme de la cabeza la sospecha de que yo era el motivo de su ausencia.

Resultaba ridículo y egotista creer que yo fuera capaz de afectar tanto a alguien. Era imposible. Y aun así la posibilidad de que fuera cierto no dejaba de inquietarme. Cuando al fin concluyeron las clases y hubo desaparecido mi sonrojo por el incidente del partido de voleibol, me enfundé los vaqueros y un jersey azul marino y me apresuré a salir del vestuario, feliz de esquivar por el momento a mi amiga, la Golden retriever. Me dirigí a toda prisa al aparcamiento, ahora atestado de estudiantes que salían a la carrera. Me subí al coche y busqué en mi mochila para cerciorarme de que tenía todo lo necesario. La noche pasada había descubierto que Charlie era incapaz de cocinar otra cosa que huevos fritos y tocino, por lo que le pedí que me dejara encargarme de las comidas mientras durara mi estancia.

Él se mostró dispuesto a cederme las llaves de la sala de banquetes. También me percaté de que no había comida en casa, por lo que preparé la lista de la compra, tomé el dinero de un jarrón del aparador que llevaba la etiqueta «dinero para la comida» y ahora iba de camino hacia el supermercado Thriftway.

Puse en marcha aquel motor ensordecedor, hice caso omiso a los rostros que se volvieron en mi dirección.

Y di marcha atrás con mucho cuidado al ponerme en la cola de coches que aguardaban para salir del aparcamiento. Mientras esperaba, intenté fingir que era otro coche el que producía tan ensordecedor estruendo. Vi que los dos Cullen y los gemelos Hale se subían a su coche. El flamante Volvo, por supuesto. Me habían fascinado tanto sus rostros que no había reparado antes en el atuendo; Pero ahora que me fijaba, era obvio que todos iban magníficamente vestidos, de forma sencilla, pero con una ropa que parecía hecha por modistos. Con aquella hermosura y gracia de movimientos, podrían llevar harapos y parecer guapos.

El tener tanto belleza como dinero era pasarse de la raya, pero hasta donde alcanzaba a comprender, la vida, por lo general, solía ser así. No parecía que la posesión de ambas cosas les hubiera dado cierta aceptación en el pueblo.

No, no creía que fuera de ese modo. En absoluto. Ese aislamiento debía de ser voluntario, no lograba imaginar ninguna puerta cerrada ante tanta belleza.

Contemplaron mi ruidoso monovolumen cuando les pasé, como el resto, pero continué mirando al frente y experimenté un gran alivio cuando estuve fuera del campus. El Thriftway no estaba muy lejos de la escuela, unas pocas calles más al sur, junto a la carretera. Me sentí muy a gusto dentro del supermercado, me pareció normal. En Phoenix era yo quien hacía la compra, por lo que asumí con gusto el hábito de ocuparme de las tareas familiares. El mercado era lo bastante grande como para que no oyera el tamborileo de la lluvia sobre el tejado y me recordara dónde me encontraba. Al llegar a casa, saqué los comestibles y los metí allí donde encontré un hueco libre. Esperaba que a Charlie no le importara. Envolví las patatas en papel de aluminio y las puse en el horno para hacer patatas asadas, dejé en adobo un filete y lo coloqué sobre una caja de huevos en el frigorífico. Subí a mi habitación con la mochila después de hacer todo eso. Antes de ponerme con los deberes , abrí el mail por vez primera. Tenía tres mensajes. Mi madre me había escrito.

Edward:

Escríbeme en cuanto llegues y cuéntame cómo te ha ido el vuelo. ¿Llueve? Ya te echo de menos. Casi he terminado de hacer las maletas para ir a Florida, pero no encuentro mi blusa rosa. ¿Sabes dónde la puse? Phil te manda saludos.

Mamá

Suspiré y leí el siguiente mensaje. Lo había enviado ocho horas después del primero. Decía:

¿Por qué no me has contestado? ¿A qué esperas?

Mamá.

El último era de esa mañana.

Edward Anthony Swan:

Si no me has contestado a las 17:30, voy a llamar a Charlie.

Miré el reloj. Aún quedaba una hora, pero mi madre solía adelantarse a los acontecimientos.

Mamá:

Tranquila. Ahora te escribo. No cometas ninguna imprudencia.

Edward

Envié el mail empecé a escribir otra vez.

Mamá:

Todo va fenomenal. Llueve, por supuesto. He esperado a escribirte cuando tuviera algo que contarte. La escuela no es mala, sólo un poco repetitiva. He conocido a unos cuantos compañeros muy amables que se sientan conmigo durante el almuerzo.

Tu blusa está en la tintorería. Se supone que la ibas a recoger el viernes.

Charlie me ha comprado un monovolumen. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Me encanta. Es un poco antiguo, pero muy sólido, y eso me conviene, ya me conoces.

Yo también te echo de menos. Pronto volveré a escribir, pero no voy a estar revisando el correo electrónico cada cinco minutos. Respira hondo y relájate. Te quiero.

Edward

Había decidido volver a leer Cumbres borrascosas por placer —era la novela que estábamos estudiando en clase de Literatura—, y en ello estaba cuando Charlie llegó a casa. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, por lo que me apresuré a bajar las escaleras, sacar del horno las patatas y meter el filete para asarlo.

-¿Edward?-gritó mi padre al oírme en la escalera.

¿Quién iba a ser si no?, me pregunté.

-Hola, papá, bienvenido a casa.

-Gracias.

Colgó el cinturón con la pistola y se quitó las botas mientras yo trajinaba en la cocina. Que yo supiera, jamás había disparado en acto de servicio. Pero siempre la mantenía preparada. De niño, cuando yo venía, le quitaba las balas al llegar a casa. Imagino que ahora me consideraba lo bastante maduro como para no matarme por accidente, y no lo bastante deprimido como para suicidarme.

-¿Qué vamos a comer? —preguntó con recelo.

Mi madre solía practicar la cocina creativa, y sus experimentos culinarios no siempre resultaban comestibles. Me sorprendió, y entristeció, que todavía se acordara.

-Filete con patatas -contesté para tranquilizarlo.

Parecía encontrarse fuera de lugar en la cocina, de pie y sin hacer nada, por lo que se marchó con pasos torpes al cuarto de estar para ver la tele mientras yo cocinaba. Preparé una ensalada al mismo tiempo que se hacía el filete y puse la mesa. Lo llamé cuando estuvo lista la cena y olfateó en señal de apreciación al entrar en la cocina.

-Huele bien, Edward.

-Gracias.

Comimos en silencio durante varios minutos, lo cual no resultaba nada incómodo. A ninguno de los dos nos disgustaba el silencio. En cierto modo, teníamos caracteres compatibles para vivir juntos.

-Y bien, ¿qué tal el instituto? ¿Has hecho algún amigo?- me preguntó mientras se echaba más.

-Tengo unas cuantas clases con un chico que se llama Mike y me siento con sus amigos durante el almuerzo. Y hay una chica, Jessica, que es muy amable. Todos parecen buena gente.-Con una notable excepción.

-Debe de ser Mike Newton. Un buen chico y una buena familia. Su padre es el dueño de una tienda de artículos deportivos a las afueras del pueblo. Se gana bien la vida gracias a los excursionistas que pasan por aquí.

-¿Conoces a la familia Cullen? -pregunté vacilante.

-¿La familia del doctor Cullen? Claro. El doctor Cullen es un gran hombre.

-Los hijos... son un poco diferentes. No parece que en el instituto caiga demasiado bien.

El aspecto enojado de Charlie me sorprendió.

-¡Cómo es la gente de este pueblo!-murmuró-. El doctor Cullen es un eminente cirujano que podría trabajar en cualquier hospital del mundo y ganaría diez veces más que aquí -continuó en voz más alta-. Tenemos suerte de que vivan acá, de que su mujer quiera quedarse en un pueblecito. Es muy valioso para la comunidad, y esos chicos se comportan bien y son muy educados. Albergué ciertas dudas cuando llegaron con tantos hijos adoptivos. Pensé que habría problemas, pero son muy maduros y no me han dado el más mínimo problema. Y no puedo decir lo mismo de los hijos de algunas familias que han vivido en este pueblo desde hace generaciones. Se mantienen unidos, como debe hacer una familia, se van de camping cada tres fines de semana... La gente tiene que hablar sólo porque son recién llegados.

Era el discurso más largo que había oído pronunciar a Charlie. Debía de molestarle mucho lo que decía la gente. Di marcha atrás.

-Me parecen bastante agradables, aunque he notado que son muy reservados. Y todos son muy guapos -añadí para hacerles un cumplido.

-Tendrías que ver al doctor -dijo Charlie, y se río-. Por fortuna, está felizmente casado. A muchas de las enfermeras del hospital les cuesta concentrarse en su tarea cuando él anda cerca.

Nos quedamos callados y terminamos de cenar. Recogió la mesa mientras me ponía a fregar los platos. Regresó al cuarto de estar para ver la tele. Cuando terminé de fregar —no había lavavajillas—, subí con desgana a hacer los deberes de Matemáticas. Sentí que lo hacía por hábito. Esa noche fue silenciosa, por fin. Agotado, me dormí enseguida. El resto de la semana transcurrió sin incidentes. Me acostumbré a la rutina de las clases. Aunque no recordaba todos los nombres, el viernes era capaz de reconocer los rostros de la práctica totalidad de los estudiantes del instituto. En clase de gimnasia los miembros de mi equipo aprendieron a no pasarme el balón y a interponerse delante de mí si el equipo contrario intentaba aprovecharse de mis carencias. Los dejé con sumo gusto. Isabella Cullen no volvió a la escuela.

Todos los días vigilaba la puerta con ansiedad hasta que los Cullen entraban en la cafetería sin ella. Entonces podía relajarme y participar en la conversación que, por lo general, versaba sobre una excursión a La Push Ocean Park para dentro de dos semanas, un viaje que organizaba Jessica. Me invitaron y accedí a ir, más por ser cortés que por placer. Las playas deben ser calientes y llegó el viernes, yo ya entraba con total tranquilidad en clase de Biología sin preocuparme de si Isabella estaría allí. Hasta donde sabía, había abandonado la escuela. Intentaba no pensar en ello, pero no conseguía reprimir del todo la preocupación de que fuera el culpable de su ausencia, por muy ridículo que pudiera parecer. Mi primer fin de semana en Forks pasó sin acontecimientos dignos de mención. Charlie no estaba acostumbrado a quedarse en una casa habitualmente vacía, y lo pasaba en el trabajo. Limpié la casa, avancé en mis deberes y escribí a mi madre varios correos electrónicos de fingida jovialidad. El sábado fui a la biblioteca, pero tenía pocos libros, por lo que no me molesté en hacerme la tarjeta de socio. Pronto tendría que visitar Olympia o Seattle y buscar una buena librería. Me puse a calcular con despreocupación cuánta gasolina consumiría el monovolumen y el resultado me produjo escalofríos.

Durante todo el fin de semana cayó una lluvia fina, silenciosa, por lo que pude dormir bien. Mucha gente me saludó en el aparcamiento el lunes por la mañana, no recordaba los nombres de todos, pero agité la mano y sonreí a todo el mundo. En clase de Literatura, fiel a su costumbre, Jessica se sentó a mi lado. El profesor nos puso un examen sorpresa sobre Cumbres borrascosas. Era fácil, sin complicaciones. En general, a aquellas alturas me sentía mucho más cómodo de lo que había creído. Más satisfecho de lo que hubiera esperado jamás. Al salir de la clase, el aire estaba lleno de remolinos blancos. Oí a los compañeros dar gritos de júbilo. El viento me cortó la nariz y las mejillas.

-¡Vaya! -Exclamó Mike-. Nieva.

Estudié las pelusas de algodón que se amontaban al lado de la acera y, arremolinándose erráticamente, pasaban junto a mi cara.

-¡Uf! Nieve. Mi gozo en un pozo.

Mike se sorprendió.

-¿No te gusta la nieve?

-No. Significa que hace demasiado frío incluso para que llueva –obviamente-. Además, pensaba que caía en forma de copos, ya sabes, que cada uno era único y todo eso. Éstos se parecen a los extremos de los bastoncillos de algodón.

-¿Es que nunca has visto nevar? -me preguntó con incredulidad.

-¡Sí, por supuesto! —Hice una pausa y añadí—: En la tele.

Mike se río. Entonces una gran bola húmeda y blanda impactó en su nuca. Nos volvimos para ver de dónde provenía. Sospeché de Eric, que andaba en dirección contraria, en la dirección equivocada para ir a la siguiente clase. Era evidente que Mike pensó lo mismo, ya que se acuclilló y empezó a amontonar aquella papilla blancuzca.

-Te veo en el almuerzo, ¿vale? -continué andando sin dejar de hablar-. Me refugio dentro cuando la gente se empieza a lanzar bolas de nieve.

Mike asintió con la cabeza sin apartar los ojos de la figura de Eric, que emprendía la retirada. Se pasaron toda la mañana charlando alegremente sobre la nieve. Al parecer era la primera nevada del nuevo año. Mantuve el pico cerrado. Sí, era más seca que la lluvia... hasta que se descongelaba en los calcetines. Jessica y yo nos dirigimos a la cafetería con mucho cuidado después de la clase de español. Las bolas de nieve volaban por doquier. Por si acaso, llevaba la carpeta en las manos, lista para emplearla como escudo si era menester. Jessica se río de mí, pero había algo en la expresión de mi rostro que le desaconsejó lanzarme una bola de nieve. Mike nos alcanzó cuando entramos en la sala; se reía mientras la nieve que tenía en las puntas del su pelo se fundía. Él y Jessica conversaban animadamente sobre la pelea de bolas de nieve; hicimos cola para comprar la comida. Por puro hábito, eché una ojeada hacia la mesa del rincón. Entonces, me quedé petrificado. La ocupaban cinco personas.

Mike me tomó por el brazo.

-¡Eh! ¿Edward? ¿Qué quieres

Bajé la vista, me ardían las orejas. Me recordé a mí mismo que no había motivo alguno para sentirme cohibido. No había hecho nada malo.

-¿Qué le pasa a Edward? -le preguntó Jessica a Mike.

-Nada –contesté-. Hoy sólo quiero un refresco.

Me puse al final de la cola.

-¿Es que no tienes hambre? —preguntó Jessica.

-La verdad es que estoy un poco mareado -dije, con la vista aún clavada en el suelo.

Aguardé a que tomaran la comida y los seguí a una mesa sin apartar los ojos de mis pies. Bebí el refresco a pequeños sorbos. Tenía un nudo en el estómago. Jessica me preguntó dos veces, con una preocupación innecesaria, cómo me encontraba. Le respondí que no era nada, pero especulé con la posibilidad de fingir un poco y escaparme a la enfermería durante la próxima clase. Ridículo. No tenía por qué huir.

Decidí permitirme una única miradita a la mesa de la familia Cullen. Si me observaba con furia, pasaría de la clase de Biología, ya que era un cobarde. Mantuve el rostro inclinado hacia el suelo y miré de reojo a través de las pestañas. Alcé levemente la cabeza. Se reían. Jasper y Emmett tenían el pelo totalmente empapado por la nieve. Alice, Rosalie e Isabella retrocedieron cuando Emmett se sacudió el pelo chorreante para salpicarlas.

Disfrutaban del día nevado como los demás, aunque ellos parecían salidos de la escena de una película, y los demás no. Pero, aparte de la alegría y los juegos, algo era diferente, y no lograba identificar qué. Estudié a Isabella con cuidado. Decidí que su tez estaba menos pálida, tal vez un poco colorada por la pelea con bolas de nieve, y que las ojeras eran menos acusadas, pero había algo más. La examinaba, intentando aislar ese cambio, sin apartar la vista de ella.

-Edward, ¿a quién miras? -interrumpió Mike, siguiendo la trayectoria de mi mirada.

En ese preciso momento, los ojos de Isabella centellearon al encontrarse con los míos.

Ladeé la cabeza, aunque estuve seguro de que, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sus ojos no parecían tan duros ni hostiles como la última vez que la vi. Simplemente tenían un punto de curiosidad y, de nuevo, cierta insatisfacción.

-Isabella Cullen te está mirando -me murmuró Mike al oído, y se río.

-No parece enojada, ¿verdad? -tuve que preguntar.

-No -dijo, confuso por la pregunta-. ¿Debería estarlo?

-Creo que no soy de su agrado -le confesé. Aún me sentía mareado, por lo que apoyé la cabeza sobre el brazo.

-A los Cullen no les gusta nadie... Bueno, tampoco se fijan en nadie lo bastante para les guste, pero te sigue mirando.

-No le mires -susurré.

Mike se río con disimulo, pero desvió la vista. Alcé la cabeza lo suficiente para cerciorarme de que lo había hecho. Estaba dispuesto a emplear la fuerza si era necesario. Jessica nos interrumpió en ese momento; estaba planificando una épica batalla de nieve en el aparcamiento y nos preguntó si deseábamos participar. Mike asintió con entusiasmo. La forma en que miraba a Jessica dejaba pocas dudas, asentiría a cualquier cosa que ella sugiriera.

Me callé. Iba a tener que esconderme en el gimnasio hasta que el aparcamiento estuviera vacío. Me cuidé de no apartar la vista de mi propia mesa durante lo que restaba de la hora del almuerzo. Decidí respetar el pacto que había alcanzado conmigo mismo. Asistiría a clase de Biología, ya que no parecía enfadada. Tanto me aterraba volver a sentarme a su lado que tuve unos leves retortijones de estómago.

No me apetecía nada que Jessica me acompañara a clase como de costumbre, ya que parecía ser el blanco predilecto de los francotiradores de bolas de nieve, pero, al llegar a la puerta, todos, salvo yo, gimieron al unísono. Estaba lloviendo, y el aguacero arrastraba cualquier rastro de nieve, dejando jirones de hielo en los bordes de las aceras. Me cubrí la cabeza con la capucha y escondí mi júbilo. Podría ir directamente a casa después de la clase de gimnasia. Jessica no cesó de quejarse mientras íbamos hacia el edificio cuatro. Ya en clase, comprobé aliviado que mi mesa seguía vacía. El profesor Banner estaba repartiendo un microscopio y una cajita de diapositivas por mesa. Aún quedaban unos minutos antes de que empezara la clase y el aula era un hervidero de conversaciones. Dibujé unos garabatos de forma distraída en la tapa de mi cuaderno y mantuve los ojos lejos de la puerta. Oí con claridad cómo se movía la silla contigua, pero continué mirando mi dibujo.

Hola -dijo una voz tranquila y musical.

Levanté la vista, sorprendido de que me hablara. Se sentaba lo más lejos de mi lado que le permitía la mesa, pero con la silla vuelta hacia mí. Llevaba el pelo húmedo y despeinado, pero, aun así, parecía que acababa de rodar un anuncio para una marca de champú. El deslumbrante rostro era amable y franco. Una leve sonrisa curvaba sus labios perfectos, pero los ojos aún mostraban recelo.

-Me llamo Isabella Cullen –continuó prefiero Bella. No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme la semana pasada. Tú debes de ser Edward Swan.

Estaba confuso y la cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Me lo había imaginado todo? Ahora se comportaba con gran amabilidad. Tenía que hablar, esperaba mi respuesta, pero no se me ocurría nada convencional que contestar.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? -tartamudeé.

Se río de forma suave y encantadora.

-Creo que todo el mundo sabe tu nombre. El pueblo entero te esperaba.

Hice una mueca. Sabía que debía de ser algo así, pero insistí como un tonto. Teníamos que trabajar en parejas para identificar las fases de la mitosis de las células de la punta de la raíz de una cebolla en cada diapositiva y clasificarlas correctamente. No podíamos consultar los libros. En veinte minutos, el profesor iba a visitar cada mesa para verificar quiénes habían aprobado.

-Empezad -ordenó.

-¿Empiezas tú? -preguntó.

Alcé la vista y le vi esbozar una sonrisa burlona tan arrebatadora que sólo pude contemplarle como un tonto.

-Puedo empezar yo si lo deseas.

La sonrisa de Bella se desvaneció. Sin duda, se estaba preguntando si yo era mentalmente capaz.

-No -dije, sonrojado - yo lo hago.

Me lucí un poquito. Ya había hecho esta práctica y sabía qué tenía que buscar. Debería resultarme sencillo. Coloqué la primera diapositiva bajo el microscopio y ajusté rápidamente el campo de visión del objetivo a 40X. Examiné la capa durante unos segundos.

-Profase -afirmé con aplomo.

-¿Te importa si lo miro? -me preguntó cuándo empezaba a quitar la diapositiva. Me tomó la mano para detenerme mientras formulaba la pregunta.

Tenía los dedos fríos como témpanos, como si los hubiera metido en un ventisquero antes de la clase, pero no retiré la mano con brusquedad por ese motivo. Cuando me tocó, la mano me ardió igual que si entre nosotros pasara una corriente eléctrica.

Lo siento -musitó y retiró la mano de inmediato, pero alcanzó el microscopio. Lo miré atolondrado mientras examinaba la diapositiva en menos tiempo aún del que yo había necesitado.

-Profase -asintió, y lo escribió con esmero en el primer espacio de nuestra hoja de trabajo. Sustituyó con velocidad la primera diapositiva por la segunda y le echó un vistazo por encima.

-Anafase -murmuró, y lo anotó mientras hablaba. Procuré que mi voz sonara indiferente.

-¿Puedo?

Esbozó una sonrisa burlona y empujó el microscopio hacia mí. Miré por la lente con avidez, pero me llevé un chasco. ¡Maldición! Había acertado.

-¿Me pasas la diapositiva número tres? -extendí la mano sin mirarle.

Me la entregó, esta vez con cuidado para no rozarme la piel. Le dirigí la mirada más fugaz posible al decir:

-Interface.

Le pasé el microscopio antes de que me lo pudiera pedir. Echó un vistazo y luego lo apuntó. Lo hubiera escrito mientras ella miraba por el microscopio, pero me acobardó su caligrafía clara y elegante. No quise estropear la hoja con mis torpes garabatos. Acabamos antes que todos los demás. Vi cómo Mike y su compañera comparaban dos diapositivas una y otra vez y cómo otra pareja abría un libro debajo de la mesa. Pero eso me dejaba sin otra cosa que hacer, excepto intentar no mirar a Bella... sin éxito. Lo hice de reojo. De nuevo me estaba observando con ese punto de frustración en la mirada. De repente identifiqué cuál era la sutil diferencia de su rostro.

-¿Acabas de ponerte lentillas? -le solté sin pensarlo.

Mi inesperada pregunta la dejó perpleja.

-No.

-Vaya- .musité-. Te veo los ojos distintos.

Se encogió de hombros y desvió la mirada. De hecho, estaba seguro de que habían cambiado. Recordaba vívidamente el intenso color negro de sus ojos la última vez que me miró colérica. Un negro que destacaba sobre la tez pálida y el pelo castaño. Hoy tenían un color totalmente distinto, eran de ocre extraño, más oscuro que un caramelo, pero con un matiz dorado. No entendía cómo podían haber cambiado tanto a no ser que, por algún motivo, me mintiera respecto a las lentillas. O tal vez Forks me estaba volviendo loco en el sentido literal de la palabra. Observé que volvía a apretar los puños al bajar la vista. En aquel momento el profesor Banner llegó a nuestra mesa para ver por qué no estábamos trabajando y echó un vistazo a nuestra hoja, ya rellena. Entonces miró con más detenimiento las respuestas.

-En fin, Bella, ¿no crees que deberías dejar que Edward también mirase por el microscopio?

- En realidad, el identificó tres de las cinco diapositivas.

El señor Banner me miró ahora con una expresión escéptica.

-¿Has hecho antes esta práctica de laboratorio? -preguntó.

Sonreí con timidez.

-Con la raíz de una cebolla, no.

- ¿Con una blástula de pescado blanco?

-Sí.

El señor Banner asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Estabas en un curso avanzado en Phoenix?

-Sí.

-Bueno -dijo después de una pausa-. Supongo que es bueno que ambos seáis compañeros de laboratorio. Murmuró algo más mientras se alejaba. Una vez que se fue, comencé a garabatear de nuevo en mi cuaderno.

-Es una lástima, lo de la nieve, ¿no? -preguntó Bella.

Me pareció que se esforzaba por conversar un poco conmigo. La paranoia volvió a apoderarse de mí. Era como si hubiera escuchado mi conversación con Mike durante el almuerzo e intentara demostrar que me equivocaba.

- En realidad, no -le contesté con sinceridad en lugar de fingir que era tan normal como el resto. Seguía intentando desembarazarme de aquella estúpida sensación de sospecha, y no lograba concentrarme.

-A ti no te gusta el frío.

No era una pregunta.

-Tampoco la humedad —le respondí.

-Para ti, debe de ser difícil vivir en Forks —concluyó.

-Ni te lo imaginas -murmuré con desaliento.

Por algún motivo que no pude alcanzar, parecía fascinada con lo que acababa de decir. Su rostro me turbaba de tal modo que intenté no mirarle más de lo que exigía la buena educación.

-En tal caso, ¿por qué viniste aquí?

Nadie me había preguntado eso, no de forma tan directa e imperiosa como ella.

-Es... complicado.

-Creo que voy a poder seguirte —me instó.

Hice una larga pausa y entonces cometí el error de mirar esos relucientes ojos oscuros que me confundían y le respondí sin pensar.

-Mi madre se ha casado.

-No me parece tan complicado —discrepó, pero de repente se mostraba simpática-. ¿Cuándo ha sucedido eso?

-El pasado mes de septiembre .mi voz transmitía tristeza, hasta yo me daba cuenta.

-Pero él no te gusta -conjeturó Bella, todavía con tono atento.

-No, Phil es un buen tipo. Demasiado joven, quizá, pero amable.

-¿Por qué no te quedaste con ellos?

No entendía su interés, pero me seguía mirando con ojos penetrantes, como si la insulsa historia de mi vida fuera de capital importancia.

-Phil viaja mucho. Es jugador de béisbol profesional -casi sonreí.

-¿Debería sonarme su nombre? —preguntó, y me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Probablemente no. No juega bien. Sólo compite en la liga menor. Pasa mucho tiempo fuera.

-Y tu madre te envió aquí para poder viajar con él -fue de nuevo una afirmación, no una pregunta. Alcé ligeramente la barbilla.

-No, no me envió aquí. Fue cosa mía.

Frunció el ceño.

-No lo entiendo -confesó, y pareció frustrado.

Suspiré. ¿Por qué le explicaba todo aquello? Continuaba contemplándome con una manifiesta curiosidad.

-Al principio, mamá se quedaba conmigo, pero le echaba mucho de menos. La separación la hacía desdichada, por lo que decidí que había llegado el momento de venir a vivir con Charlie -concluí con voz apagada.

-Pero ahora tú eres desgraciado -señaló.

-¿Y? -repliqué con voz desafiante.

-No parece demasiado justo.

Se encogió de hombros, aunque su mirada todavía era intensa. Me reí sin alegría.

-¿Es que no te lo ha dicho nadie? La vida no es justa.

-Creo haberlo oído antes -admitió secamente.

-Bueno, eso es todo -insistí, preguntándome por qué todavía me miraba con tanto interés.

Me evaluó con la mirada.

-Das el pego -dijo arrastrando las palabras-, pero apostaría a que sufres más de lo que aparentas.

Le hice una mueca, resistí el impulso de sacarle la lengua como un niño de cinco años, y desvié la vista.

-¿Me equivoco?

Traté de ignorarla.

-Creo que no -murmuró con suficiencia.

-¿Y a ti qué te importa? -pregunté irritado. Desvié la mirada y contemplé al profesor deteniéndose en otras mesas.

-Muy buena pregunta -musitó en voz tan baja que me pregunté si hablaba consigo misma; pero, después de unos segundos de silencio, comprendí que era la única respuesta que iba a obtener.

Suspiré, mirando enfurruñado la pizarra.

-¿Te molesto? -preguntó. Parecía divertida.

Le miré sin pensar y otra vez le dije la verdad.

-No exactamente. Estoy más molesto conmigo. Es fácil ver lo que pienso. Mi madre me dice que soy un libro abierto

Fruncí el ceño.

-Nada de eso, me cuesta leerte el pensamiento.

A pesar de todo lo que yo había dicho y ella había intuido, parecía sincera.

-Ah, será que eres una buena lectora de mentes -contesté.

-Por lo general, sí —exhibió unos dientes perfectos y blancos al sonreír.

El señor Banner llamó al orden a la clase en ese momento, le miré y escuché con alivio. No me podía creer que acabara de contarle mi deprimente vida a aquella chica guapa y estrafalaria que tal vez me despreciara. Durante nuestra conversación había parecido absorta, pero ahora, al mirarla de soslayo, le vi inclinarse de nuevo para poner la máxima distancia entre nosotros y agarrar el borde de la mesa, con las manos tensas.

Traté de fingir atención mientras el señor Banner mostraba con transparencias del retroproyector lo que yo había visto sin dificultad en el microscopio, pero era incapaz de controlar mis pensamientos. Cuando al fin el timbre sonó, Bella se apresuró a salir del aula con la misma rapidez y elegancia del pasado lunes. Y, como el lunes pasado, le miré fijamente. Jessica acudió brincando a mi lado y me recogió los libros. Le imaginé meneando el rabo.

Qué rollo! –gimió-. Todas las diapositivas eran exactamente iguales. ¡Qué suerte tener a Cullen como compañera!

-No tuve ninguna dificultad -dije, picado por su suposición, pero me arrepentí inmediatamente y antes de que se molestara añadí-: Es que ya he hecho esta práctica.

-Hoy Cullen estuvo bastante amable -comentó mientras nos poníamos los impermeables. No parecía demasiado complacida. Intenté mostrar indiferencia y dije:

-Me pregunto qué mosca le picaría el lunes.

No presté ninguna atención a la cháchara de Jessica mientras nos encaminábamos hacia el gimnasio y tampoco estuve atenta en clase de Educación física. Mike formaba parte de mi equipo ese día y muy amablemente cubrió tanto mi posición como la suya, por lo que pude pasar el tiempo pensando en las musarañas salvo cuando me tocaba sacar a mí. Mis compañeros de equipo se agachaban rápidamente cada vez que me tocaba, la lluvia se había convertido en niebla cuando anduve hacia el aparcamiento, pero me sentí mejor al entrar en la seca cabina del monovolumen. Encendí la calefacción sin que, por una vez, me importase el ruido del motor, que tanto me atontaba. Miré alrededor antes de dar marcha atrás. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de una figura blanca e inmóvil, la de Bella Cullen, que se apoyaba en la puerta delantera del Volvo a unos tres coches de distancia y me miraba fijamente. Aparté la vista y metí la marcha atrás tan deprisa que estuve a punto de chocar contra un Toyota Corola oxidado. Fue una suerte para el Toyota que pisara el freno con fuerza. Era la clase de coche que mi monovolumen podía reducir a chatarra.

Respiré hondo, aún con la vista al otro lado de mi coche, y volví a meter la marcha con más cuidado y éxito. Seguía con la mirada hacia delante cuando pasé junto al Volvo, pero juraría que la vi reírse cuando la miré de soslayo.


End file.
